


Payback

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Cop Allison Argent, Cop Stiles Stilinski, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Romance, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they finish at the station, Allison and Stiles go back to her place. Instead of discussing that pros & cons list, though, Allison is ready for a little payback.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6112036">Undercover</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undercover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112036) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> For eeyore9990 who requested: 22 FOR THE KISS MEME (CUNNILINGUS) ALLISON/STILES... A SEQUEL TO THE ONE YOU POSTED TODAY WITH THEM UNDERCOVER AT THE CLUB BECAUSE ASKDADGH;ALKDGHADLKGG!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Sequel to [Undercover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6112036).

It’s dawn by the time they wrap things up at the station. The couple has confessed to the string of thefts, the paperwork has been finished and put on the Sheriff’s desk, and Stiles is ready to be done with work. It took a while for questioning because there are two suspects, but neither one tried playing innocent for that long. Still, that’s the easy part since the paperwork always takes forever. Despite how late (early?) it is, he’s wired and not that tired at all. He’d taken a nap yesterday before he and Allison went undercover, and he’s got the next two days off, so he can catch up on his sleep then. Besides, he’s been thinking about his relationship with Allison quite a bit while finishing up the case.

Speak of the devil, and she appears. Allison stops by his desk as he’s packing up his stuff and looks at him. “You still coming over, Stiles?”

“If the invitation is still open,” he says, meeting her gaze. “If you’ve had second thoughts, I’ll be disappointed but I’ll totally respect your choice.”

“No second thoughts.” Allison smiles. “I want to discuss those pros and cons of yours, possibly over pancakes because I’m starving.”

“You want me to stop by Mae’s to pick up breakfast?” Stiles offers. “I’ll get your usual.”

“That sounds delicious. Have them add an extra side of bacon to mine, okay?” Allison leans down to whisper against his ear. “I’m going to want more energy today because I have payback planned for you, smartass.”

“Payback, huh?” Stiles drags his tongue over his bottom lip, pleased to see the way she watches the gesture so intently. “What about that talk we need to have first?”

“Oh, we’ll talk, and we’ll realize talking is pointless because we’ve already opened Pandora’s Box now,” Allison explains. “So we’ll still end up getting naked and fucking, damn the consequences. I know us pretty well, Stiles. We’re both more of the act first and think later type when it comes to our emotions.”

“Eh, you’re probably right.” Stiles shrugs before he stands up, deliberately leaning into her. “I’ll go get breakfast and meet you at your place.” He smirks slightly. “Don’t get started without me.”

“If you’re too slow, I might be done by the time you get there,” she warns, lips curled into a smug smile. “I don’t know if you’re worth waiting for yet, after all.”

Stiles lets out a bark of laughter, glancing around quickly and relaxing when he realizes no one is around. While there actually aren’t any rules about fraternization with your colleagues (yes, he researched that when he first started developing feels for Allison), he doesn’t want to be unprofessional or give people anything to gossip about. Leaning into her, he breathes against her ear, “Aly, baby, I’m _definitely_ worth the wait.” 

When he pulls back, he winks at her before he grabs his bag and leaves the station. He stops at Mae’s Café to get them breakfast, adding the extra bacon to Allison’s order and holding the onions for his omelet because of the possibility of kissing happening in his near future. There’s also a quick stop at the twenty-four hour superstore to grab a box of condoms because he’s not sure if Allison keeps a stock of XXL at her place. He’s not sure if this is going to actually result in sex today, regardless of her teasing, but he figures it’s better safe than sorry. The worst thing ever would for it to actually go that far and to not have a condom that fits.

It’s almost about forty-five minutes after leaving the station when he pulls into the parking lot of Allison’s apartment complex. Their food is still warm, and he gets three condoms out of the box, shoving them into his back pocket, just in case. Allison’s renting a place on the second floor, and it’s still early enough that Stiles figures her downstairs neighbors are sleeping, so he tries to be quiet when he climbs the stairs. She opens the door before he can knock, smiling as she takes the bag of food from him. 

“Took you long enough,” she says, studying his face for a moment before she steps aside to let him enter her apartment. “I thought maybe you’d gone home to change, but obviously not since you’re still wearing those skin tight jeans and form fitting shirt.”

“I stopped by the store. I had to pick up something we might need,” he says, grinning at her. “Anyway, you like me in these clothes. Can’t keep your eyes off of me.”

“If you bought condoms, I’m going to be very conflicted,” she tells him, arching a brow as she looks at him. “One on hand, I’ll be glad you’ve got them and thought about safe sex. On the other hand, it’s pretty cocky and presumptuous to assume you’ll need some today.”

“I’m going to weigh in on the safe sex side,” Stiles decides. “Because they can stay in my pocket if we don’t need them, so the other side isn’t really that accurate. I just know you don’t sleep around, and I didn’t want us to run into the problem of needing one and not having it. I totally could have been a boy scout. Always be prepared, you know?”

“I don’t think that motto was created with the idea of having condoms in mind, but I’ve decided that it’s a good motto for us today because I am planning my payback,” she reminds him. “Let’s eat then we can move on to the naked stuff.”

“You’re my kind of woman, Allison Argent.” Stiles is completely sincere, and she seems to realize that because she dimples at him before walking over to the table.

“Yeah, well, you aren’t so bad yourself, Stiles Stilinski.” Allison gets the container with her food and starts eating. “So, we’re really going to do this then, aren’t we?”

“We are.” Stiles nudges her leg with his foot under the table. “I’ve spent a couple of years making my lists and reminding myself of the cons, but I realized that our friendship is strong enough to survive whatever happens between us.”

“We’re going to be amazing together,” she says. “I’ve always known we would be if we ever took this step, but it just didn’t really seem like the right time until last night. You’ve actually done a surprisingly good job at not letting on that you want me. I was pretty convinced that it was one-sided, even when there were times I thought maybe you were interested, and that’s the main reason I haven’t said anything before. If I’d known you wanted me, we could have been doing this years ago.”

After swallowing his bite of omelet, Stiles waves his fork at her. “As if you’d been any more obvious? I felt guilty sometimes thinking about you when I was jerking off because you weren’t attracted to me. Then last night, you’re sitting there looking all sweet and innocent as you tell me about how often you’ve fucked yourself thinking about my ass.”

“It _has_ been a lot, too. Your ass and your mouth and those fingers of yours have fueled many an enjoyable orgasm.” Allison flashes a demure smile. “I never felt guilty, though. It wasn’t like I’d ever act on anything without your consent anyway.”

“Obviously not, but you’re still pretty shameless for objectifying me for your perverted sexual fantasies,” Stiles says in a prissy tone. His lips are twitching, but he manages not to smile. “The depraved things you’ve imagined doing with me are so naughty, Allison!”

“Very naughty,” she agrees, moving her foot up his leg. “It’s your own fault, really, for being so tempting. I couldn’t help fantasizing about you while I was fucking a six inch toy deep inside my cunt wishing it was your cock instead.”

“Now you sound like a man trying to victim blame,” he points out, reaching under the table to grab her foot. “I’m bigger than six inches, Aly. Think you can handle that?”

“You’re going to ruin the mood if you compare me to those types of assholes.” She makes a face as she wiggles her toes against his hand. “How much bigger are we talking? I mean, when I saw it years ago, it was nice and thick, but you weren’t hard.”

“Bigger,” is all he says, arching a brow as he pulls her foot against his hardening dick. “I’m a shower _and_ a grower.”

“Fuck,” she whispers, pulling her foot free and standing up. “I’m done talking and eating. Are you?”

“Yep.” He stands up and barely has a chance to catch his balance before she’s on him. The kiss is passionate, hungry, and really intense. He moves his hands behind her, lifting her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to her bedroom. He knows where this is headed, has known since the club last night when she’d been wet and flushed, and she isn’t the type to waste time playing games so her bedroom is the obvious choice.

They fall together onto her bed, rolling around until she’s on top of him. She looks down at him and dimples. “You’re really good with your mouth, Stiles,” she murmurs before she pulls her t-shirt off, her tits practically falling out of her lacy bra. He can see the rosy shade of her nipples beneath the white lace, and he reaches out to touch, rubbing his thumb over one until it hardens.

“I can be even better with it,” he says modestly, his smug smile totally contradicting his tone. “Want to find out?”

“That’s payback, actually. I’m going to ride your face and come as many times as I want. If you’re a good boy, I might let you fuck me after.” She dimples at him as she shoves his tight shirt over his head, her fingers tracing the curve of his biceps and then her nails scratching lightly down his abdomen to his belly button. “We both know you aren’t a good boy, though, don’t we?”

“You don’t want a good boy, Aly. You want a bad boy who is going to make you come and then fuck you so hard after that you forget your name,” he tells her, squeezing her tits as he talks. “You want a bad boy between the sheets, someone just as kinky and wicked as you, but you want him to be a good boy everywhere else. That’s why you and Scott never could make it last. Because Scott’s so good, so earnest, but he’s like that in every capacity of his life. Including the bedroom.”

“I’m not wicked and kinky.” She leans down to lick his jaw. “I’m just adventurous and enjoy sex. That threatens some men, makes them think I’m a slut or a whore, but that’s labels they need to feel safe because I scare them to death when I take what I want and love having sex.”

“Wicked and kinky aren’t negative things.” Stiles inhales sharply when she starts working on the button of his jeans because she’s deliberately stroking his erection, kneading the bulge and smiling innocently as she drives him crazy. “Other men are obviously stupid. I’m not like that. I love sex, even if it’s been too long since I’ve had it, and I like my partners to enjoy themselves. I _am_ pretty kinky sometimes, not much I’m not willing to try at least once, and I’ve found very few things I haven’t enjoyed doing.”

“What don’t you like?” Allison is tugging on his jeans now, and they’re so tight that she’s having trouble getting them off. Stiles raises his hips and shoves the material down to help her.

“Uh, well, I’m not into piss unless you get so into it you squirt cause it’s so hot that it makes me forget the piss thing,” he says, watching her pull the jeans off, leaving him in his underwear and nothing else. His dick is so hard that the head’s poking out from the waist band of his underwear, pre-come smearing on his belly. “None of the scat and vomit stuff. Not even trying that to know I’m not into it. No blood or knives, no electricity. I don’t like needles at all, and I don’t want things stuck into my dick. I don’t know. There’s probably others, but that’s what’s coming to mind right now. What about you?”

“The same stuff, minus the cock thing. I’m not into degradation, giving or receiving, and I don’t like being tied up.” Allison is crawling up his body, her hair brushing against his legs. “I haven’t tried anything else I haven’t enjoyed yet. Do you like getting fucked, Stiles? Are you a size queen? Like having your tight ass stretched open by toys or fingers or whatever you can find to stick in it?”

“I’m not a size queen, but I like having my ass played with,” he tells her, dick twitching and hardening even more at the thought of Allison fucking his ass. “I’ve been with guys before, but just blow jobs, no penetration. I’ve fucked them, but I haven’t trusted any of them enough to let them fuck me.”

“I’m going to fuck you,” she tells him, staring into his eyes. “Not today, but soon. I’m going to lick you open, watch your tight hole flutter for me, and then I’ll fuck you so hard you cry. And if you take it like a good little bitch, I might even let you fuck my ass some time.”

“Such a filthy mouth,” he murmurs, grinning as she mouths at his dick through his underwear. “You should say hello while you’re down there. He’s eager to meet you.”

Allison laughs before she tugs his underwear down. He preens, just a little, when her eyes widen slightly at the size of his dick. He isn’t going to star in any monster cock porn, but he knows he’s packing more than enough to satisfy. “You’ve got a pretty cock, Stiles,” she says before she sucks the head into her mouth. She jerks it as she sucks, taking more of his length inside, licking and sucking as he grips the blanket tightly. When she pulls off his dick, there’s saliva on her chin, and her lips are swollen so beautifully. “Time for payback now, I think.”

“Fuck yes. I want to taste you,” he tells her, shifting on the bed until he’s lying straight. She wiggles around to get her panties off then unclasps her bra, her tits bouncing as she moves. He has to touch, so he reaches out to squeeze them, rubbing her hard nipples, kneading them until she’s breathing hard.

“Boys and their toys,” she murmurs, swatting his hands away and winking at him before she straddles his face. “Kiss me, Stiles.”

She’s already wet, the folds of her cunt glistening. He kisses her, pressing his lips against her clit, his nose rubbing against the dark curls above her cunt. He kisses her folds, first the left side then the right, chaste kisses that have her growling softly above him. When she grinds herself against his face, he kisses her with tongue, plunging it inside her wet heat, lapping at the walls of her cunt as she whines. The taste of her is intoxicating, and he wants more, so he keeps licking and lapping, reaching up to grip her hips as he feasts on her.

“God, you’re good at this,” she moans, pulling on his hair as she rides his tongue. When he tries to hold her still, she pushes his hands away, gripping his wrists tightly as she pins them down beside him. “I’m going to take what I want, Stiles. I’m going to come again and again.” She begins rolling her hips, grinding against his mouth, fucking his face and taking what she wants. His dick is so hard he’s surprised he hasn’t come yet because this? This is fucking hot.

The first time she comes, it’s wet, and she shudders against his face, her grip on his wrists loosening. He doesn’t give her time to calm down. Instead, he fucks her with his tongue, going as deep as he can, wishing he could his fingers because they’d get a lot deeper. She doesn’t seem to mind, though, so he just goes with it. She comes again with a soft cry, coating his face with her come even as she keeps moving. When she starts rubbing her clit against his nose, he sucks in a few much needed breaths before diving back into her cunt. She’s delicious, tangy and thick on his tongue, and he wants more.

“You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?” She’s panting, her words coming out slowly, and she’s now rubbing herself on his face, from nose to chin, using him for her pleasure. “I knew you’d be like this. Knew you’d make me feel so fucking amazing. Knew you’d be so eager to please. You might be a bad boy, Stiles, but you’re also so good. So good to me.”

The praise makes him lick harder, the words like a soft caress against his skin. Hello new kink! He feels her tremble as a gush of liquid spills into his mouth, the realization that she’s squirting making his hips buck up and fuck into the air. God, this turns him on so much, and she must have realized when he mentioned it earlier. He swallows down everything she gives him, licking her through her third orgasm even as his tongue is starting to get a little numb and tired. If she wants a fourth, he’s going to give it to her. Finally, she pulls off his face, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue as she grips his dick and strokes it a half dozen times.

“I’m going to reward you, bad boy,” she whispers as she raises her head. She dimples at him as she scoots down his body, straddling his pelvis, holding his dick and rubbing the head back and forth against her cunt. “Oh fuck. Wait. Condoms. Where are they?”

“Pocket of my jeans.” Stiles uses the blanket to wipe his face, watching her tits jiggle as she moves, reaching over the bed to get his jeans from where she threw them on the floor. She keeps reaching, and he starts to move, but it’s too late to catch her as she falls off the bed.

“Ouch,” Allison exclaims. “Fuck, I hit my knee hard.” He moves to look over the bed at her. “If you laugh, I’m not fucking you. Gorgeous cock or not.”

“I’m not laughing.” He’s totally laughing, especially when she blows a puff of air to get her hair out of her face so she can glare at him. “There’s one by your foot.”

“Hmph.” She picks up the condom package and crawls back onto the bed, pushing him flat against it. “You laughed at me.”

“You think my dick is gorgeous and totally want to feel it fucking deep inside of you,” he points out, taking the condom from her and ripping the package open. “Ride me, Aly.”

“You’re just lucky I’m horny right now and really do want that pretty cock inside me,” she tells him, taking the condom from him and rolling it onto his dick. “I think this is my favorite new toy, Stiles.” She smiles coyly before she straddles him, holding him steady as she begins to slide down onto him. “Fuck, you’re thick.”

“Take your time.” Stiles is clenching his fingers into his palms to resist the urge to just buck up once he feels tight wet heat around the head of his dick. Allison moves slowly, up and down, taking more and more of his dick inside her cunt. When she’s finally fully seated, she just sits there and blinks at him. “You okay?”

“So full,” she whispers, smiling at him as she leans down to kiss his mouth. “Are you going to make me do everything today, Stiles, or are you planning to show me what you can do soon? You should really think about fucking me, nice and hard, or I might get bored.”

“Oh, you want it like that, huh?” He grips her ass and flips them. She scratches his back hard enough to leave marks as he starts fucking her, giving it to her rough and deep, the way she wants. She’s making the most beautiful noises as he sucks on her tits, finally getting his mouth on them, sucking her nipples, scraping his teeth against them until she’s whining with pleasure. Yeah, he thought she’d like it that way. She’s rolling her hips, meeting his thrusts, just letting go and enjoying the fuck.

It doesn’t take too long before Stiles moves her legs, pushing them back so he can snap his hips forward faster. She’s so tight around him, and he’s been close since he was licking her to her second orgasm. She pulls his hair hard, bringing his mouth up to hers, kissing him as she keeps pushing up every time he thrusts down. Her hands are all over his back, stroking his spin, and then she’s squeezing his ass cheek. He doesn’t know how she’s reaching, but she’s always been flexible, and he doesn’t care how when she’s touching his ass. Her fingers stroking his hole, the tip of one pressing inside. Stiles pulls back from the kiss and keens when she thrusts her finger inside his ass, wet from her spit or maybe her come, he’s not sure. It feels good, though, and he moves faster, harder, listening to her noises to know she’s close again, too.

Stiles snaps his hips forward, body tensing before he’s coming with a soft grunt against her neck. He keeps moving, fucking her through his orgasm, his dick pulsing and come shooting into the condom. When he’s able to catch his breath, he reaches between them, rubbing her clit until she’s squeezing him tight and shuddering beneath him. He kisses her as she comes, lazily licking into her mouth, nuzzling her face until she swats at his hand. Then he pulls out of her, taking the condom off and tying it before tossing it in the trash can by her bed.

“Fuck,” Allison says, breathing hard as she stares at him. “Why haven’t we done that sooner?”

“Because we both value our friendship too much to admit we’ve been in love with each other for years?”

“Right. We’re idiots.”

“That too.”

“That was amazing, Stiles. My clit is sore, though, so no more touching for a while. God, I can’t believe I came four times. _Four_ times! Lydia is going to be so jealous.”

“I’m just _that_ good, obviously. And you aren’t going to really tell Lydia about this, are you?”

“Don’t get smug. But you are pretty damn good.” Allison dimples at him. “Of course I’m going to brag to Lydia. I’ve had to hear about her awesome sex life with Jordan more than I care to think about over the years, thank you very much, so I plan to give her every single detail until she’s green with envy.”

“That’s not going to be awkward at all next time I see her,” he points out, rolling his eyes as he moves back onto the bed, curling up beside her and tugging her closer. He draws random infinity signs on her belly as they talk.

“She’ll be staring at your mouth a lot. She and I have discussed it before, you know? How good you might be with it. Now I can tell her that you’re even better than we thought.” Allison looks smug and it’s fucking adorable.

“I’ve seen Jordan naked. She has nothing to complain about,” he says, smirking when she looks at him curiously. “What? He’s got a nice dick, even if mine’s thicker.”

“Such a bad boy,” she tells him, laughing as she leans up to kiss him again. “Maybe we’ll have them over for dinner some night. It’s been years since I’ve had Lydia writhing beneath my tongue, after all.”

Stiles chokes on air. “What? You and Lydia?”

“You aren’t the only bisexual in this relationship,” she says primly, waggling her eyebrows at him. “I’m sure Jordan would like a piece of that tight ass of yours. I’ve caught him staring at it a few times.”

“And you call _me_ bad?” Stiles huffs a laugh. “You’re a very naughty girl, Allison.”

“Good thing you like that in a girl, huh?” Allison kisses his jaw before looking into his eyes. “On a more serious note, are we good?”

“We’re great.” Stiles brushes her hair back from her sweaty forehead. “I don’t even need to look at the pros and cons to know we’re going to be awesome together, you know?”

Allison flashes her dimples as she touches his cheek. “I know. We’re going to be amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Undercover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6112036).
> 
> You can follow me [Tumblr](inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you enjoy this, please comment/kudos so I'll know someone liked it!


End file.
